chaosdreams2fandomcom-20200213-history
Kineticist
The following are the changes to the Kineticist class from its listing in Paizo material. Class Features A Kineticist treats any appendage wielding a weapon in which they have Weapon Focus as free for the purposes of gathering power. Elements Kineticists who form a bond with life force and the struggle inherent in living are called hemokineticists. *'Class Skills' Knowledge (Martial) and (Nature) *'Basic Manipulation' Basic Hemokinesis *'Simple Blasts' Blood Blast, Positive Blast *'Defense' *'Wild Talents 1st' Vitae channler, vitaeic healer, wrack*; 2nd Bleeding infusion*; 3rd Torrent*; 4th Body manipulation, spray*; 5th Vampiric infusion*; 6th Vitaeic revificiation; 7th Blood thrall Kineticists who focus on the energies of death and decay are called osteokineticists. *'Class Skills' Knowledge (Arcana) and (Religion) *'Basic Manipulation' Basic osteokinesis *'Simple Blasts' Boneshard blast, negative blast *'Defense' *'Wild Talents 1st' Deathly healer, wrack*; 3rd Impale*; 4th Body manipulation, corpse puppet *'Simple Blasts' Acid blast The following wild talents are available to all kineticists. *'Wild Talents' Empower Weapon* Simple Blasts *'Elements' Earth; Type Simple blast (Sp); Level —; Burn 0 *'Blast Type' Energy; Damage Acid *'Elements' Blood; Type Simple blast (Sp); Level —; Burn 0 *'Blast Type' Physical; Damage Bludgeoning You expel a gush of blood and shape it into a battering stream. You can only use this blast if you have blood, and doing so causes you to lose 1 HP per damage die of the blast. *'Elements' Bone; Type Simple blast (Sp); Level —; Burn 0 *'Blast Type' Physical; Damage Piercing You rip several tiny, razor sharp shards of bone from your own skeleton and launch them at your foe in a deadly burst. You can only use this blast if you have bones, and doing so causes you to lose 1 HP per damage die of the blast. *'Elements' Bone or Void; Type Simple blast (Sp); Level —; Burn 0 *'Blast Type' Energy; Damage Negative overflow You blast your foe with negative energy. *'Elements' Blood or wood; Type Simple blast (Sp); Level —; Burn 0 *'Blast Type' Energy; Damage Positive overflow You blast your foe with positive energy. Composite Blasts *'Elements' Blood or wood and bone or void; Type Composite blast (Sp); Level —; Burn 2 *'Prerequisite Blasts' Negative blast, Blast positive blast *'Blast Type' Energy; Damage Half negative overflow, half positive overflow You mix negative and positive energy into a volatile force antithetical to both living and unliving creatures. *'Elements' Bone or void and wood; Type Composite blast (Sp); Level —; Burn 2 *'Prerequisite Blasts' Negative blast, wood blast *'Blast Type' Physical; Damage Half bludgeoning or piercing or slashig and half negative overflow You attack with decaying, negative-energy imbued plant matter. *'Elements' Blood or blood and wood; Type Composite blast (Sp); Level —; Burn 2 *'Prerequisite Blasts' Blood blast, positive blast *'Blast Type' Physical; Damage Bludgeoning Using positive energy to conjure more of your blood into existence, you batter an enemy with a raging torrent of your own blood. *'Elements' Bone and blood or wood; Type Composite blast (Sp); Level —; Burn 2 *'Prerequisite Blasts' Boneshard blast, positive blast *'Blast Type' Physical; Damage Piercing Using positive energy to conjure more of your bone into existence, you launch a harpoon-like protrusion of bone from your body, spearing into your target. *'Elements' Blood and bone; Type Composite blast (Sp); Level —; Burn 2 *'Prerequisite Blasts' Blood bast, boneshard blast *'Blast Type' Physical; Damage Half bludgeoning and half slashing A long tendril of exposed flesh and bone extends out from the limb you used to make this blast, slamming into your enemy with skeletal spikes, before quickly disintegrating to leave your blood-soaked limb intact. *'Elements' Blood and air, earth, fire, or water; Type Composite blast (Sp); Level —; Burn 2 *'Prerequisite Blasts' Blood blast, acid blast or cold blast or electric blast or fire blast *'Blast Type' Physical; Damage See text You imbue your blood blast with elemental energy as it launches. Choose one of the listed simple energy blasts. Imbued blood blast deals half bludgeoning damage and half the chosen blast's type. *'Elements' Bone or void; Type Composite blast (Sp); Level —; Burn 2 *'Prerequisite Blasts' Negative blast, any other energy simple blast *'Blast Type' Energy; Damage See text Choose another simple energy blast you know. Negative admixture's damage is half negative overflow and half the chosen blast's type. *'Elements' Blood or wood; Type Composite blast (Sp); Level —; Burn 2 *'Prerequisite Blasts' Positive blast, any other energy simple blast *'Blast Type' Energy; Damage See text Choose another simple energy blast you know. Positive admixture's damage is half positive overflow and half the chosen blast's type. *'Elements' Bone; Type Composite blast (Sp); Level —; Burn 2 *'Prerequisite Blasts' Boneshard blast, negative blast *'Blast Type' Physical; Damage Half negative overflow and half slashing You call into being a quasi-real, ghostly skeletal undead, which lunges out and claws at your opponent before vanishing as quickly as it formed. *'Elements' Blood and wood; Type Composite blast (Sp); Level —; Burn 2 *'Prerequisite Blasts' Blood blast, wood blast *'Blast Type' Physical; Damage Half bludgeoning and half slashing or piercing You lash out with a red-thorned vine that seeks the blood of your enemies. Defense Wild Talents Infusion Wild Talents *'Elements' Blood; Type Substance infusion; Level 2; Burn 2 *'Associated Blasts' Blood, blood torrent, corporal, imbued blood, vampiric vine *'Saving Throw' Fortitude negates Your blast rips at the target's body and encourages their life forces to seep out. A creature hit by the blast must succeed at a Fortitude save or take 1 point of bleed damage per damage die of the blast. *'Elements' Universal; Type Form infusion; Level 1; Burn 1 *'Associated Blasts' Any *'Saving Throw' — You channel elemental energy or matter down through your hands and into any weapons you are currently wielding. You can use this form infusion as part of an attack action, a charge action, or a full-attack action to add damage to each attack you make with any manufactured weapons you are currently wielding. Since empower weapon is part of another action, using this wild talent doesn't provoke any additional attack of opportunity. You deal an additional 1d6 points of damage per 3 dice of your kinetic blast's damage (minimum 1d6), and this damage is of the same type a your kinetic blast's. This extra damage ignores spell resistance and doesn't apply any modifiers to your kinetic blast's damage, such as your Constitution modifier. *'Elements' Bone, earth, or water; Type Form infusion; Level 3; Burn 2 *'Associated Blasts' Bonespear, earth, ice, metal *'Saving Throw' None You extend a long, sharp spike of elemental matter along a line, impaling multiple foes. Make a single attack roll against each creature or object in a 30-foot line, starting with the closest target. If the result is a critical threat, roll to confirm against only the first target you hit. Calculate damage against each target you hit, starting from the closest. If your attack hits a target but fails to deal physical damage to that target, the spike fails to penetrate and the infused blast doesn’t continue. A blast with the impale infusion can penetrate solid barriers, but it must deal enough damage to destroy the barrier in order to continue through. Infused earth and metal blasts always deal piercing damage. *'Elements' Blood or water; Type Form infusion; Level 4; Burn 3 *'Associated Blasts' Blood, blood torrent, charged water, imbued blood, water *'Saving Throw' Reflex half You diffuse your kinetic blast to spray out wildly. All creatures and objects in a 30-foot cone take half your normal amount of blast damage. The saving throw DC is Dexterity-based. *'Elements' Air, blood, fire, or water; Type Form infusion; Level 4; Burn 3 *'Associated Blasts' Air, blizzard, blood, blood torrent, blue flame, charged water, electric, fire, imbued blood, magma, mud, plasma, sandstorm, steam, thunderstorm, water *'Saving Throw' Reflex half A torrent of energy buffets or burns all foes in a 30-foot line, dealing half your normal amount of blast damage (or full damage for energy blasts). The saving throw DC is Dexterity-based *'Elements' Blood; Type Substance infusion; Level 5; Burn 3 *'Prerequisite Wild Talents' Vitaeic healer *'Associated Blasts' Blood, blood torrent, corporal, imbued blood, vampiric vine *'Saving Throw' None If your blast hits a living enemy with blood, you can activate the vitaeic healer utility wild talent on yourself by accepting its burn cost as a free action. *'Elements' Blood or bone; Type Form infusion; Level 1; Burn 0 *'Associated Blasts' Blood, blood torrent, boneshard, bonespear *'Saving Throw' Fortitude half You use your kinetic control over blood or bone to violently disrupt an enemy's internal organs. One target within 30 ft. automatically takes half the normal damage of your blast, but the damage is untyped and ignores DR. Utility Wild Talents *'Elements' Blood; Type Utility (Sp); Level 1; Burn 0 You can cause stabilized creatures to begin dying and dying creatures to stabilize as bleed and stabilize. You may also give a creature 1 temporary hit point, as vitue, except it only affects living creatures with blood. *'Elements' Bone; Type Utility (Sp); Level 1; Burn 0 You can telekinetically move unattended bones and objects made primarily of bones as mage hand, except you can move an object that weighs up to (5 lbs. per class level (minimum 5). You may also shape small, loose bones into temporary tools, negating the penalty for any skill check made without tools. The tool maintains its shape for 1 minute, after which it collapses back into loose bones. *'Elements' Blood; Type Utility (Sp); Level 7th; Burn 0 *'Prerequisite Wild Talents' Body Manipulation *'Saving Throw' Fort negates; Spell Resistance Yes You gain complete control over one creature's vital forces as dominate person, except it can affect any living creature with blood, and only lasts as long as you concentrate (maximum 1 round per Kineticist level). Giving the creature orders can be done as part of the concentration action. By accepting 3 points of burn when the target fails its Fortitude save, you no longer need to concentrate and the control lasts until the next time your burn is removed, at which time the creature is entitled to another Fortitude save. If it fails, you may automatically accept 3 more points of burn to maintain your control over it, or voluntrily give it up. You may only ever have one creature controlled in this way. If you uses this wild talent on another creature, any creature you are currently controlling with it is automatically freed. A creature who succeeds its Fortitude save against your Blood Thrall wild talent is immune to it for 24 hours. A creature immune to mind-affecting and/or compulsion effects can still be affected by this ability, however, you only control its body. While carrying out your orders, it cannot use any class feature or feat that needs to be conciously activated. In addition, on its turn the creature's mind gets a single standard action with which it may undertake any entirely mental task (such as communicating telepathically or manifesting a psionic power). *'Elements' Blood or bone; Type Utlity (Sp); Level 4; Burn 2 *'Saving Throw' Fort negates; Spell Resistance Yes You telekinetically seize the target's inner physiology, allowing you to make one bull rush, disarm, grapple (including pin), or trip combat maneuver on them once per turn at close range for as long as you concentrate (maximum 1 round per Kineticist level). Resolve these attempts as normal, except they don't provoke attacks of opportunity, and you add your Constitution modifier to CMB in place of your Strength or Dexterity modifier. *'Elements' Bone or void; Type Utility (Sp); Level 4; Burn 0 You draw upon negative energy to animate a nearby corpse as your choice of a zombie or fast zombie. You can animate a zombie only if its HD are no greater than (your Kineticist level – 4). Each round on your turn, you must take a move action to guide the zombie, or it reverts to a corpse (but retains any damage if you later turn it into a zombie again with this utility talent). By accepting 1 point of burn, you can pour a bit of your own sentience into the zombie, allowing it to persist for (1 round per kineticist level) 'without requiring additional actions on your part, or until the next time your burn is removed if the zombie has half your maximum zombie HD or fewer. At 12th level, you can animate a zombie with a number of HD no greater than '(your Kineticist level – 2). At 16th level, you can animate a zombie with a number of Hit Dice no greater than (your Kineticist level). *'Elements' Bone or void; Type Utility (Sp); Level 1; Burn 1 *'Note' This utiliy wild talent replaces void healer in Chaos Dreams. This functions as kinetic healer, except it heals creatures healed by negative energy. *'Elements' Blood; Type Utility (Sp); Level 1; Burn — *'Prerequisite Special' See text You gain your choice of Cruor Mage or Hemomancer as a bonus feat. You must meet the prerequisites for your chosen feat. For this purpose, your Kineticist level counts as your caster level. You may accept burn in place of spending vitae points for any purpose. *'Elements' Blood; Type Utility (Sp); Level 1; Burn 1; see text *'Saving Throw' None; Spell Resistance Yes As kinetic healer, except it only functions on living creatures with blood. This wild talent counts as kinetic healer for prerequisites. *'Elements' Blood; Type Utility (Sp); Level 6; Burn —; see text *'Prerequisite Wild Talents' Vitaeic healer As kinetic revivification, except it only functions on the corpses of living creature with blood. This wild talent counts as kinetic revivification for prerequisites. Archetypes & Favored Class Bonuses Archetypes Category:Occult Classes